


Worth the Wait

by ConquisteloCait



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, It was only a matter of time before one of these became porn, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConquisteloCait/pseuds/ConquisteloCait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whatever has changed in Waverly's life in the past few months, for all she's lost, what she's gained surpasses it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anon and uke-thusiast. #27 - Lost and Found. 
> 
> You two did this. You made me break my silence on porn. I hope you are pleased. 
> 
> This is a loose interpretation – lost: Champ (how sad), normal life, everything status-quo before now. Found: Something a million times better.

\----

            Around October, the dry, hot winds of summer stop rattling the prairie grass and give way to the crisp promise of autumn. Waverly had always liked fall – liked the food, the weather, the festivities. Liked wearing sweaters so big they came over her palms. If they had a Starbucks in Purgatory, she was pretty sure she’d be all about Pumpkin Spice lattes. Pumpkin spice anything, really. The closest she came was at the local farmer’s market where the baked goods used – surprise – actual pumpkin spices. Until mid-month when Nicole proudly displayed her newest acquisition: a case of beer all the way from her brother in Virginia, who operated a private brewery.

            “Taadaa!” she said, triumphantly presenting the beer on the table like it was the grand prize on Wheel of Fortune. Waverly smiled at her girlfriend, who looked positively giddy at this development. “It’s from Cutter, for my birthday! He knows how much I love this stuff. Actually, he designed the recipe just for me. Probably so I would finally stop giving him shit about putting gum in my hair when we were kids…anyway, you’ve gotta try it, Waverly. It’s perfection.”

            Waverly took a quick peek out of the window of Nicole’s tiny apartment – a rent-a-room on top of the pharmacy. The sun was barely starting to set, but given that the days were growing shorter, it was hard to determine what time it was. “Should we really? Right now? I don’t think we want to show up drunk to the party.”

            “Waverly Earp, you wound me.” Nicole put a hand to her chest in mock-indignation. “I am offering you a single beer, not a bottle of rye whiskey. And you – don’t you give me that look, ma’am, I still have sore muscles from trying to carry you home after your last whiskey adventure. Now, will you please at least try a sip? For me? For my birthday?”

            And there was a whole lot of nothing Waverly could say to that. Besides, for all her bluster and bombast, Nicole had an equally devastating grasp of the sad puppy face. Rolling her eyes, Waverly reached for a bottle. “Give it here, spoiled.”

            Nicole grinned and rolled back her sleeve, using the muscles in her forearm to twist off the cap, waggling her eyebrows suggestively when Waverly gaped. “That’s not even my best party trick. Here.”

            Waverly accepted the bottle and took a small swallow. Blinked. Took a longer one.

            “Oh…my god.”

            “See? See?! I told you it was somethin’ else. You keep that one, I’ll open another.”

            Waverly didn’t protest, and soon one beer became two. Almost three, before she remembered that they needed to get going. She reached for Nicole’s shoulder and succeeded in grasping it, once it stopped moving. Nicole caught her under the arms and smiled, eyes hooded.

            “You are a complete lightweight, Waverly Earp. Two beers and you’re already swaying.”

            “I am not,” Waverly protested, but her eyes were watching Nicole’s lips work. “How come you always say my full name so often?”

            “Because,” Nicole shrugged, still smiling. “I like it. And I’m the one that gets to say it most often. Everybody else has a nickname for you, seems like. I just want to remind myself that the real woman is here in my arms.”

            “God, did you take a class in this or something?” Waverly’s nose wrinkles and Nicole laughs.

            “C’mon, then, beautiful. Let’s get to Shorty’s before Gus goes all old-fashioned and bans me from ‘courting’ you again.”

            It seemed sort of a waste to Waverly to hold a birthday party at Shorty’s – but, then, she had worked there for years. Oh, and also lived above it. And really, once you got past the age of about nine and the roller-rink stopped being an option, it was hard to think of something to do in Purgatory that wasn’t a house party. Or pony rides.

            “We should go pony-riding,” Waverly announced, in her not-drunk-at-all voice. Nicole raised an eyebrow, tightening her arm around Waverly’s waist as they walked.

            “Well. That’s fine, I just might suggest actual horses. I don’t think they could find a pony to hold me.”

            “I know…you’re so darn solid.”

            Nicole smirked. “I was referring to being tall, but thank you all the same.” Then she chuckled at the color in Waverly’s cheeks. “What brought that up?”

            “I was thinking about birthday parties. Like, I guess it makes sense to have one for you and Gus at the same time, since you’re only a week apart. But then that doesn’t seem…you know, right. We should do something special for your birthday.”

            “Aw.” Nicole gave Waverly a quick side-squeeze. “That’s a sweet thought, but I don’t get into birthdays much. We couldn’t really afford to, growing up. I don’t need anything fancy. Just some time to spend with you.”

            Waverly colored again, but she was smiling. “We could’ve spent time together at the Homestead, all alone.”

            That drew an intrigued look from Nicole, and Waverly ducked her head when she realized what she had inferred. Nicole had been unendingly patient with Waverly while she figured herself out. Before Nicole, Waverly had never even considered being with another girl, and the experience was still new and sort of scary at times. They had made out plenty since they had begun dating, but they still had yet to move beyond that. Nicole never once pushed her, knowing almost instinctively how far to go before she crossed any of Waverly’s lines, and was an expert and cuddling afterwards to make her feel safe. Waverly, for her part, wasn’t really afraid of being with Nicole – quite the opposite, really. Rather, she was afraid of being, well…disappointing. Nicole had probably been with dozens of ladies with her megawatt charm, and Waverly hated to think that she’d get bored. Or be unimpressed. Or leave.

            They didn’t have time to discuss this further. The front door of Shorty’s burst open and Charlene, the local mechanic and now a good friend to Nicole, waved them in.

            “Scoot’cher butts! It’s cold out here and we’re all waitin’ on you to start!”

            “Start what?” Nicole called back. “Not eating, I bet. I know you, Charlene.”

            “Hell no, we’ve barely left you anything. Waitin on you to start whiskey shots and the pool competition!”

            Nicole laughed loud at the word “whiskey” and the way Waverly blanched.

 

            One of Waverly’s favorite things about Nicole was the way she worked a room. Nicole always told Waverly that she had a natural glow and that people couldn’t help but want to be near her, but Waverly was sure that was true of Nicole as well. She had a natural, easy-going charm and confidence that put everyone at ease. You know, except Dolls, who was never really at ease – but even he looked marginally relaxed as he watched Wynonna chugging beer like a champion. The bar was crowded; Most of them were there for Gus, who was a town figure as permanent as the prairies around them, but not one of them minded folding Nicole into the celebration as well. She’d given more than one of them warnings instead of tickets, which ingratiated any cop into a friendly circle.

            Waverly had nursed another beer at Wynonna’s insistence, and was working on a fourth, watching Nicole laugh as she lined up a shot at the pool table a little unsteadily, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

            She looked up to find, of all people, Champ smiling down at her. Waverly’s insides squirmed. She didn’t really bear him any ill will, but he had been a pretty big constant in her life for years. He may have been sort of thick and kind of a tomcat, but he wasn’t a bad guy. He had at least been present when Waverly was especially lonely. She still felt sort of bad about how hurt he’d been when they’d broken up.

            Champ handed her a shot, which she took in confusion, and clinked his shotglass against hers. “Hi,” he said. “Thought you looked like you could use a little more party at this party.”

            Waverly sighed. “Champ, you know I’m with Nicole.”

            “No, no, no!” Champ protested, one hand up to show his innocence. “I mean it, that’s it. I’m going with Beverly now. Didn’t mean anything by it, honest. You really did just look sort of down.”

            Waverly was a little taken aback. “Oh…well, thank you. Wait, which Beverly? Beverly Marshall? Like, tequila-slushie, four-wheeler Beverly?”

            Champ nodded, smiling…almost shyly? Huh. “Yep. We’re going out of town next week to catch a couple NASCAR races. Cheers.” He clinked their shotglasses together again and then tipped his back.

            Waverly watched him, then took hers as well. She grimaced – it was like drinking battery acid and snake venom – but it warmed her up and made her relax. She smiled up at Champ then. “You know what? I’m really glad. She seems like a good match for you.”

            “Yeah, I think so too. Anyway, I’m gonna go get some of that pie and then see if Gus will break out the good stuff. You want anything?”

            “No, thank you.”

            Champ nodded. “Get up and have some fun, Wave. Get over there with your girl.” He waved and jogged over to the food table, and was enfolded into a group of equally well-muscled, plaid-wearing guys who clapped him on the back. Waverly watched him go with a little smile. On his advice, she turned to find Nicole, only to realize that Nicole’s eyes were burning into her from across the bar. She looked…it was hard to describe. She looked like she was burning, with the halo from the light over the pool table setting her red hair on fire and her eyes glittering and narrowed. Like a hawk, fixed on a target.

            The intensity in that gaze shot through Waverly and landed straight between her legs. She shivered, and goosebumps raised on her arms, worsening when Nicole began chewing at her lip. Was she jealous? Of course she probably was. Well, she had no reason to be, and Waverly was going to prove to her that she had nothing to fear from Champ. The whiskey was going to help.

            Waverly had chosen a seat against the bar, where no one else was. Everyone’s focus seemed to be on the pool game, the buffet, or the dance floor. Except for Nicole, who still hadn’t looked away.

            So Waverly did something she never, not in a thousand, million, trillion years would have done if she weren’t just a teensy bit drunk. Looking straight back at Nicole, Waverly began tracing her lips with her own fingers. Then, when she knew she had Nicole’s puzzled attention, she slid first her index finger and then her middle finger between her lips, sucking lazily at them.

            From across the room, she could see Nicole swallow. The predatory glint was gone, but not the hunger. Instead, her mouth dropped open slightly and she stared, dumbfounded, at this little display. To Waverly’s secret delight, Nicole even popped the top few buttons of her shirt open when she slid her fingers out and lapped between them. Then, slowly, eyes never leaving Nicole’s, Waverly dragged her fingers over the front of her blouse, raking her nails lightly over the thin fabric and halting to circle right above a nipple.

            There was a loud clatter, and Nicole blushed as she picked up her pool stick. The other players at the table, Charlene included, ribbed her good-naturedly. Nicole lined up and made her next shot quickly, as if she couldn’t wait to look back up – and when she did, Waverly rewarded her. Whiskey and pumpkin spice made her daring enough to ease apart her legs, reaching down…down to her lap…below the hem of her sweater dress to boldly show off the damp stain that was making its way through her knit white stockings…

            There were sounds of protest as Nicole handed someone her pool stick and abruptly quit the game, taking purposeful strides over to Waverly, who was smirking up at her. Before she could say anything, Nicole had her by the wrist and was all but dragging her into the old abandoned wing of the bar the next room over.  

            “Nicole, what-”

            Whatever Waverly was going to say was silenced by a bruising kiss. Nicole walked them both back until she had Waverly against the wall. Her tongue was doing marvelous things that made Waverly moan, and thank goodness this room was empty, because she wasn’t quiet. The sound must have gotten to Nicole; She took Waverly’s wrists and pinned them above her head, kissing a hot, frantic, trail down her jaw and to her neck, biting into the cords there just enough to almost hurt, but even that brought a fresh wave of warmth pulsing under Waverly’s dress.

            Nicole broke with a gasp and stared at Waverly. Her eyes had blown black with desire and she was panting. Waverly mewled a little and squirmed against her, brazenly straddling one of Nicole’s legs and sliding against her thigh. Nicole closed her eyes and groaned, and then, to Waverly’s dismay, she forced herself back and turned away.

            “Nicole?” Waverly asked quietly.

            “I…” Nicole passed a hand over her hair, visibly trying to get a hold of herself. “I don’t…I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it…”

            “That was pretty much the point,” Waverly countered.

            Nicole turned back to look at her, eyes all worry. “I don’t want to force anything on you that you’re not comfortable with. We need to stop, or I…”

            “Or you what?” Waverly all but purred, drawing her finger down the line of buttons at the front of Nicole’s shirt, over her belt, and pressing into the heat radiating from the crotch of her khaki pants. Nicole slammed her eyes shut and whimpered.

            “I…I just saw you with Champ, and I reacted and then you…please, Waverly. Please stop.”

            “Why?” One finger became three and she started rubbing in small, insistent circles.

            “Oh, god – ”

            “Do you really think I would have been teasing you like that from across the bar if I didn’t want this myself? Nicole, look at me.”

            Nicole raised her head obediently. Her face was red and her whole body was a tight coil of tension. She was trembling from the effort of holding still.

            “Aw, look at you, poor thing. You’re a mess,” Waverly cooed, closing the distance between them to breathe hotly into Nicole’s ear, sending another shudder all through her girlfriend’s body. “So why don’t you stop being so stubborn and just kiss me again?”

            Nicole hesitated a fraction of a second longer. “You’re…you’re sure? This is what you want?”

            Waverly scoffed. “You? Yeah. I’m sure. More than anything.”

            And that was all it took. Nicole had her back against the wall again and resumed what she’d been doing, but without the fear holding her back. She let go with abandon and her hot, urgent kisses had Waverly squirming again in seconds. This time, Nicole offered her own thigh for Waverly to grind against while she took her time exploring everything the collar of her sweater dress revealed. Clearly, that was not enough for her, however; Nicole took the hem of the dress and yanked it up over Waverly’s head, tossing it into a corner somewhere to be retrieved later. Meanwhile, Waverly was doing her best to undo all those damned buttons on Nicole’s shirt. Between her fingers shaking and Nicole’s teeth and the alcohol, she finally gave up and ripped the last few open, sending buttons scattering somewhere to join her dress. She palmed at the front of Nicole’s plain black cotton bra and was gratified to feel her nipples stiffen behind the fabric. Meanwhile, Nicole had a single hand around Waverly’s back and had opened all four hooks of her lacy balconette in seconds. Waverly made a groggy mental note to be impressed by that later, but then Nicole had her hands on Waverly’s bare chest.

            It had _never_ felt like this. Never with Champ, never with any other boy. Never with herself. Sex had been another human need to fill, like eating or sleeping, and they had all served her well enough. She hadn’t even known it could be like this, outside of maybe TV or trashy books. All that changed when Nicole fastened her lips around her right nipple and sucked, rolling her tongue over the tip and nipping at it to get it to stiffen. Waverly’s head fell back against the wall and she moaned, high and desperate. She forced Nicole’s head closer and felt the deep rumble of a chuckle against her skin, but Nicole obliged her and took more of her between her lips. Her free hand came up to tease and tug her neglected left nipple. Waverly’s hips slammed down on Nicole’s thigh in response, but her girlfriend was practically made of bricks and she took the extra weight easily.

            But this wasn’t totally what Waverly had in mind when she began this endeavor. She wanted to do this for Nicole as much as she wanted it for herself. She tried to reach her hands between their bodies and she had Nicole’s belt mostly unbuckled before Nicole realized what she was doing.

            She pulled back enough to capture Waverly’s hand and brought it up to kiss it. Then she smiled and shook her head.

            “Why?” Waverly pouted, breathless.

            “Because I want to touch you first,” Nicole replied, voice gone gravely with need. “Because I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

            “I’m sorry…”

            “No. Don’t be. Never apologize for waiting before you’re ready.” Nicole’s hand slid along Waverly stomach to the hem of her stockings, taking them with her as she knelt. “Come on now, step out of these.”

            Waverly did as she was told. “Fine. But I get my turn next.”

            Nicole smiled as she stood, pulling Waverly flush to her body by her ass. “As you wish,” she whispered into Waverly’s hair.

            And that did it. Waverly reached up to Nicole’s hair and threaded her fingers into it, pulling her close and crashing their lips together. Nicole’s fingers teased at the little swell of her belly before dipping under the hem of her panties. Then Nicole was groaning, low and guttural, as she met with the slickness coating Waverly’s lips. Without even trying, her fingers slid between the folds and she swallowed the surprised squeal Waverly made with another kiss. Her fingers began to move, first in little teasing circles over Waverly’s clit that made her gasp, but then sliding down to seek entrance. To Waverly’s embarrassment, she didn’t even need to push. She was so wet that Nicole’s fingers, both of them, slid right in to the knuckle. She began to pump them in and out, shallow and quick, constricted by Waverly’s now-useless panties.

            Waverly knew she was being loud, but she was too drunk and desperate to care. The music next door would drown them out anyway. She jogged her hips against Nicole’s fingers, trying to push them further in, while Nicole whispered comforting words next to her ear.

            “Take what you need, Waverly…I’ve got you.”

            “I…I c-can’t!” She was sure as hell trying, but their position wasn’t forgiving enough. In a flash of inspiration, Nicole hoisted her up and turned them both around, placing Waverly on an old bar stool and guiding her to lean back against the counter behind it. Then she dragged Waverly’s panties down her legs and was back inside her, thrusting as deep as she could go and bracing Waverly’s weight with her free hand. Waverly threw her own hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, and the stool teetered as she slammed her hips in counterpoint to Nicole’s touch. When it got to be too much, Nicole instinctively slowed down and rubbed her thumb in short, pressured strokes against the exposed tip of her clit. Alternating that way, Waverly felt the tension in her stomach coiling, far more than she’d ever experienced. She cried out, biting her hand to stop the sound, but Nicole reached up and drew it away, kissing her in gentle counterpoint to the roughness of her thrusts. She picked up speed, rubbing furiously over Waverly’s clit and curling her fingers _up_ and pressing _just there –_

Waverly’s body snapped and froze in a bow, screaming into Nicole’s hot and eager mouth. Everything inside her broke and reformed, and she shuddered, hard. Nicole didn’t stop, either – pressing and stroking and guiding her into one orgasm after another. They blended together until Waverly couldn’t take any more, and she collapsed against the bar’s edge, tears leaking from her eyes.

            “Shhhhh,” Nicole soothed, brushing away the tears with her free hand as she eased her other one free. “Shh, baby, I’ve got you.”

            To her great embarrassment, Waverly spent the next minute or so just shivering with aftershocks and silently crying. Nicole gathered her up and brought her head to rest on her chest, and Waverly took comfort in the strong beat of her girlfriend’s heart. When she finally regained her breath, she pulled away and looked up into Nicole’s warm, smiling eyes.

            “But…what about you? You didn’t get to…”

            “Uh,” Nicole said, sudden redness highlighting her cheeks. “I, um, wouldn’t…quite say that.”

            Waverly looked down at the damp patch on the front of Nicole’s pants. “Oh!...Oh.” And it was a beautiful revelation, that Nicole cared for her so much, found her so attractive, that just satisfying Waverly had made her come on her own. Still…this was Nicole’s birthday party, and leaving it at that just wouldn’t do.

            “Wa…Waverly!” Nicole stammered in surprise as Waverly slid from the stool to her knees. “What are you doing?!”

            “My turn,” Waverly said simply, and smiled a little drunkenly at the front of her girlfriend’s pants. “When I see something I like, I don’t wanna wait.” She finished unbuckling Nicole’s belt and slid her pants down over her thighs, taking her cotton briefs with her as she went, ignoring Nicole’s embarrassed protests.

            The smell was the first thing she noticed. It was warm, musky, and perfectly intoxicating. Waverly blinked and considered the plump swell of her girlfriend’s sex, the neat little thatch of red curls glistening in front of her.

            “You…You really don’t…don’t have t-to – _Waverly!”_

            Nicole’s constricted hiss came as Waverly dipped her tongue in to taste her, swirling experimentally until she found Nicole’s clit. Not that it was difficult – she was so swollen, it was all the way out from its hood. Deciding that she enjoyed the taste – more than enjoyed it, really – Waverly dove in with enthusiasm, laving her girlfriend with long, firm swipes of her tongue before closing her lips around her clit and sucking. Nicole cried out, a sweet, high-pitched sound Waverly had never heard her make, and she only got higher as Waverly worked. One of Nicole’s hands gripped the back of her head, and Waverly took that as a good sign. She abandoned Nicole’s clit and steadied herself on her knees, freeing her hands up to pull Nicole closer by her thighs. To the best of her abilities, Waverly tried to mimic Nicole’s earlier actions with her tongue, thrusting in as far as she could go and pressing against the swollen upper wall. Fresh warmth ran over her lips and down her chin as she worked, and she could feel Nicole’s legs shaking around her head. Different iterations of her name spilled from Nicole’s lips, higher and more breathless the more she worked.

            Eager to prove to herself and Nicole that she could be what Nicole wanted, could make her feel just as good as Nicole did for her, Waverly drew her head back and looked up at Nicole. Her eyes were glassy and vacant, but they locked on her instantly. Waverly held her gaze as she licked a slow circle around her mouth, and Nicole's eye’s closed as she growled through gritted teeth. Then, Waverly dove back in, drawing her clit back into her mouth and corkscrewing two – and then three – fingers inside Nicole. It was easy, actually – she didn’t know why she’d been so afraid. All she had to do was remember what she liked and try to mirror it. And clearly it was working. As she slid her fingers in and out, picking up speed, Nicole seemed to shatter above her.

            “ _Nn – Wa -  Waver – Ly –Yes, I…I…oh – God – Nnnn – NNN – WAVERLY!”_

Waverly felt Nicole clench around her, inner walls squeezing and trapping her fingers as Nicole bent over her. Then she was released as her girlfriend’s muscles contracted over and over as she gasped and panted into Waverly’s hair.

            When she had stilled, Waverly sat back on her heels and sucked her wet fingers into her mouth, a triumphant glitter to her eyes. Nicole knelt down beside her, bleary and struggling for breath. Waverly scooted over to her side and rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder, rubbing her bare thigh as she calmed herself down.

            She knew she had her girlfriend back when Nicole looked up at her, an expression of total awe written across her face. Waverly smiled and tilted her head.

            “Did I do okay?”

            “Did you…” Nicole whispered back, as if she didn’t understand the question. Then her eyes filled with some emotion Waverly didn’t have a chance to name before she pulled Waverly against her, nearly crushing her in the embrace. She placed sweet, loving kisses all over Waverly’s hair and nuzzled her nose into it, inhaling and letting it out on a shuddery breath.

            “Are you okay?” Waverly asked, trying to rub the goosebumps from Nicole’s arms.

            “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

            “I’m fine. More than fine. I’m…” She considered saying _perfect,_ then thought that sounded over-dramatic. But then decided against deciding against it. “I’m perfect, Nicole. Promise.”

            Nicole didn’t have an answer, but she held onto Waverly as if she might lose her, and Waverly let her. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way before the door opened and they both jumped apart.

            Charlene leaned into the room, a hand over her eyes. She tossed a towel into the room without looking. “Getcher clothes on, horndogs. Gus wants to cut the cake and she ain’t doing it without you. Three minutes, yeah?” Then she shut the door.

            Nicole and Waverly exchanged a look somewhere between shock and terror, then both began to laugh.

            They gathered their clothes up and put themselves back together as best they could. Waverly reached up to fondly tuck a stray lock of red hair behind Nicole’s ear as she attempted to right her ponytail. Nicole smiled back down at her, wide and almost goofy.

            “Happy birthday,” Waverly said, tapping the tip of Nicole’s nose when she was done fussing with her hair. Nicole caught her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers, blushing and grinning when she smelled herself on them.

            “Best one I’ve ever had.”

            Waverly beamed back and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of Nicole’s lips. “Let’s get this cake thing done and go home. Your birthday isn’t over just yet, Officer Haught.”

            Nicole gave a little incredulous laugh. “Yes, ma’am. With pleasure.”

 

 


End file.
